Predazord
Predazord is the third megazord combined of the Dark Wild Zords by Zen-Aku (later Lunar Wolf Ranger) Design Dark When then Predazord was controlled by Zen-Aku, the wolf helmet over the head was closed and had a org horn coming out of it. The Alligator's head points downard and it's front legs go behind it while it's back legs extend to form the legs or the Predazord. The Wolf's tail goes on top of the Alligator head and the Wolf itsef forms the left arm. The Hammerhead forms the right arm and uses the tail of the Aliigator and itself as a staff called the Gator Staff. The Dark Predazord used a finisher move called Predator Wave that involve the mouth of the Alligator zord opened and blast the enemies with a stream of white energy similar in way of the Mega Roar of the Wild Force Megazord. Light After Merrick is freed of Zen-Aku's curse and becomes the Lunar Wolf Ranger, the Predazord gains a new face. When Merrick, as himself, summons Predazord for the first time, he uses his Lunar Cue to shoot his Animal Crystals—the Wolf, the Hammerhead, and the Alligator—off his Laser Pool Table and into the sky. There is an explosion as the Animal Crystals dance around the sky, and appear in three points of light on an eclipsed sun. The Predazord's "good" face resembles a valiant warrior, but still retains its previous "Dark" form regarding its transformation. Merrick introduces a new attack for the Predazord during this arc, calling it "Revolver Phantom". Modes Dark Most of the time when Zen-Aku fought the Rangers with Predazord, he mainly used the same Modes the Rangers usually used with the Wild Force Megazord after he captured four of the Auxiliary Zords, except for Sword & Shield Mode. Spear The Giraffe Zord replaces the Hammerhead Shark Zord as an arm. Double Knuckle The Wolf and Hammerhead Shark Zords are replaced by the Black and Polar Bear Zords. Light The Predazord rarely changed modes after the defeat of Zen-Aku. Blue Moon During the time when Merrick worked with the other Rangers, his Predazord had gained a new form while fighting alongside Animus. Even though the other Rangers had lost contact with their Zords, they did not lose their connection to them. They used that connection and joined their powers with Predazord, turning it into Predazord Blue Moon. In this mode, the Predazord's eyes turn green, and the Alligator Zord's main chest armor is blue. Trivia *The Predazord is the first Megazord in Power Rangers history that is comprised of 3 Zords, but using only one pilot. This process would be repeated again in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive with Tyzonn and his Rescue Runners forming the Flash Point Megazord. *The Wild Force Predazord is the first Megazord in Power Rangers history to only have 3 components. This process would be repeated in Power Rangers Ninja Storm with the Storm Megazord, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, with the Thundersaurus Megazord, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, with Jungle Pride and Jungle Master Megazord and Power Rangers RPM with the High Octane, ValveMax, Mach and Paleomax Megazords. *The Predazord is the first and only known Megazord in Power Rangers history that has started off evil, then shown to have a literal transformation to good, with the horn disappearing and the face being like that of a good warrior. *In Power Rangers RPM, it should be noted that the Green and Black Rangers pilot the ValveMax Megazord, transformation process in turn is designed in almost the same way as the Predazord, with a crocodile forming the main body, legs and head, and a wolf and shark forming its arms. Also see *Hyakujuu Gattai GaoHunter Category:Megazord Category:Wild Force